Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon, real name Usagi Tsukino, is one of the Sailor Guardians and is the main protagonist of the Sailor Moon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amaterasu VS Sailor Moon (Completed) * Angel Blood Vs Sailor Moon * Beerus VS Sailor Moon * Ben 10 vs Sailor Moon * Doctor Fate vs. Sailor Moon * Doctor Strange vs. Sailor Moon * Giorno Giovanna vs. Sailor Moon * Goku vs Sailor Moon (Completed) * Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya * Laharl vs. Sailor Moon (Completed) * Limbo vs Sailor Moon * Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon (Completed) * Doctor Fate vs. Sailor Moon * Morrigan Aensland VS Sailor Moon (Abandoned) * Ness vs Sailor Moon (Abandoned) * Sailor Moon vs Reimu Hakurei * Pegasus Seiya vs Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon VS Cardcaptor Sakura (Abandoned) * Sailor Moon vs Reimu Hakurei (Completed) * Saitama vs. Sailor Moon (Completed) * Shulk vs Sailor Moon * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon VS Star Butterfly (Abandoned) * Sailor Moon VS Superman (Abandoned) * Sailor Moon vs Thanos * Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman * Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname (Completed) Battles Royale * Beerus vs Sailor Moon vs Lion-O (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Crocodile (One Piece) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Galactus * Godzilla * Iris (Lolirock) * Jafar (Disney) * Kirby * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * N-Ma (Magiranger) * Princess Luna * Popeye * Princess Peach * Princess Zelda * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Rosalina * Silver Surfer * Spawn * Supergirl * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Twilight Sparkle *Lina Inverse (Slayers) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Usagi Tsukino * Secret Identity: Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity * Age: 14-16 (Depending on the Arc)/1000+ (as Neo Queen Serenity)/3000+ (As Sailor Cosmos) * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Height: 150cm Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities * Super strength, speed, durability * Master Magician * Flight * Intangibility * Can survive in the vacuum of space Base Form *Flight *Magical Blasts *Master Magician *Can survive in the vacuum of space Princess Sailor Moon Super Form * Reality Warping * Teleportation Eternal Form *Can easily travel cross 26,000 light years without reaching her full limit in her Eternal Sailor Moon form (Comparable to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi) Lambda Power * Acausal when using Lambda Power (Could defy causality itself) * Immortality by virtue of Godhood * Can regenerate her entire body just from the concept of life existing and to fight on another day * Can survive constant bombardment of Big-Bang level energy * Super Intelligence * Erase existence * Control the powers of any Sailor Senshi, but Sailor Chaos * Manipulate space-time at her fingertips * Resurrection * Reality warping * Telepathy * Omnikinesis * Cosmic Awareness * All the powers of her fellow senshi ** Mercury *** Water Manipulation *** Ice Manipulation *** Fog Manipulation *** Genius Intellect ** Venus *** Plasma Manipulation ** Mars *** Fire Manipulation *** Master Archery Skills *** Sixth Sense ** Jupiter *** Lightning Manipulation *** Plant Manipulation *** Superstrength ** Saturn *** Life Manipulation *** Death Maipulation *** Soul Manipulation ** Uranus *** Wind Manipulation *** Sword Mastery ** Neptune *** Sea Manipulation ** Pluto *** Time Manipulation *** Space Manipulation ** Galaxia *** Mind Control ** And more Sailor Cosmos * Can use the powers of Sailor Chaos as well * Time Travel * Precognition * Clairvoyance * Power augmentation * Conceptual regeneration Feats * Defeated Chaos * Shrunk an omnipresent force to very small sizes “infinitesimally small” * Traveled to the center of the galaxy in under a second Base Form *Destroyed Planet Nemesis, a planet large enough to consume our entire Solar System Super Form * Scared Pharaoh 90 who can move Galaxies at massive light speeds with ease and can absorbes foes for increase power * Survived the destruction of the Tau Nebula Eternal Form * Superior to her previous forms * Comparable to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi who easily traveled 26,000 light years in an instant Lambda Power Sailor Cosmos *Warded off Sailor Galaxia Feats * Able to see the good in others, which played a major role in assembling her team by befriending three social outcasts and a girl willing to laid down her life to protect them. * Obliterated Queen Metalia * Is set to be an ambassador of the 2020 Olympics Flaws * Lazy and a crybaby * Initially afraid of her past life due to the tragedy associated with it. * Outside of her Cosmos form, she's rather ditzy Respect Threads * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:327224 * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(Character) Gallery Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg|Classic Version Super-Sailor-Moon-sailor-senshi-20369038-1206-1744.jpg|Super Sailor Moon Eternal-sailor-moon.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon sailorcosmos.jpg|sailor cosmos image072.jpg|super sailor moon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sailor Moon Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator